


为臣

by eqr1234



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 03:24:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19417489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eqr1234/pseuds/eqr1234
Summary: abo轻微sm





	为臣

……

7.

王柳羿被摔到了喻文波的面前，地上有厚实柔软的地毯，倒没有摔得很痛。

只是因为被拉扯着右手摔下来，左肘触到了地面，整个手臂微微发麻，暂时不能动作。

这时喻文波又伸出另一手来抓住他的后颈，迫使他抬起头来，腺体被Alpha温热的手捏住，王柳羿一时酸麻的全身都在发颤。

因为在发情期中，他只穿了一件粉色的宽大衬衫，下半身空无一物，修长白嫩的双腿蜷缩着赤条条的横陈在的灰色地毯上，上半身被喻文波制住，半倚半靠在他的膝上，勉力的支撑着没有倒下。

“你在说什么批话？”

喻文波斜着嘴角看着他，一副被逗到了的样子，然而眼神却并不友善。

他一只手松开了王柳羿的脖颈，去解腰间的裤带，下一秒，滚烫的阴茎就跳了出来，正抵在王柳羿的鼻尖。

王柳羿一时有些愣怔，似乎并没有反应过来眼前到底发生了什么。

但是喻文波没有再给他反应的机会，他空下来的手又捉住王柳羿的后颈，将他颀长的脖子就势往前狠厉的一送，只一瞬间，就硬生生把自己的阴茎整根抵进王柳羿的嘴巴里，毫不留情的贯穿到喉口。

王柳羿条件反射的想吐，但是嘴巴被塞得严严实实，连多余的一丝呼吸也不能够。

发情热的Omega浑身都烧的滚烫，包括口腔，烫的似乎能把他的阴茎融化掉，何况王柳羿的嘴巴本就更加的小，喻文波眯着眼睛惬意的叹了一口气。

王柳羿愤怒的试图咬断喻文波的鸡巴，想要告诉他兔子急了也会咬人。

然而喻文波的东西着实有些分量，沉甸甸的塞满他的嘴巴，他的下巴酸涩，实在使不上力气，落到喻文波那里，只不过是温柔的厮磨，饱含着色情的挑逗与勾引。

喻文波低下头来，轻声喊他道：“蓝哥，这不就是你想要的吗？啊？你看你这诱人的批样，你在勾引谁呢？”

喻文波看着他的宝蓝，那双瞪着他的眼睛里已经被生理性的泪水溢满，看不清泛红的眼角到底是因为愤怒还是快感。

下一秒他便按着王柳羿的后颈快速的动作起来。

王柳羿被迫承受着喻文波的抽插，只觉得地覆天翻，一时波浪滔天。

他一直都了解喻文波的侵略性，那是他亲手宠出来的无法无天，可是他却从来没有想过，有一天他会成为这份侵略的承受一方，被他逼得丢盔弃甲。

他被动的不停吞吐，龟头抵到喉管的那一瞬间，王柳羿的脑中一片空白，他浑身都在颤抖，虽然不想承认，可是他舒服的声音控制不住，挤也挤出了被塞满的嘴巴，哼哼呜呜的像只发情求欢的兔子。

他跪坐在喻文波的身下，嘴里含着他的东西，纤长手腕和脖颈都被喻文波牢牢的制住，他挣脱不开，也不想挣脱。

他保持着仰望的姿势，透过泪水看那个他朝夕陪伴的少年，那个有冷峻侧脸的Alpha，他心有不甘，却又毫不抗拒，在一阵一阵的窒息之中，随着他的冲撞快乐的脚趾都蜷缩起来。

是鱼水之欢，是没顶之灾。

喻文波看到王柳羿失神的样子，得意的想要哼起歌来，他肆无忌惮的释放他的信息素，是子弹射出枪膛后泛着略微焦糊的硝烟气味。

王柳羿置身其中并不惧怕，相反甘之如饴。

喻文波的动作越发嚣张，囊肉拍打着王柳羿白嫩的脸庞啪啪作响。

王柳羿红着脸在这无边无际的快感中起伏，不知何处是尽头，在他终将受不住时，喻文波突然暴力的揽着他的脖颈按到自己的胯间。

王柳羿只感到一股一股的凉意射到自己的喉咙里，直到结束后好几秒钟，喻文波都不愿意离开，他放在自己后颈的手攀上自己的后脑，五指埋在自己柔软的头发里，生生把自己的头发往后拽，不容置疑的逼迫自己仰起头来看他。

“舒服吗，蓝哥？”

那个崽种不怀好意的笑着说。

王柳羿迟钝的眨了下眼，喻文波终于从他的嘴巴里退出来。

那一瞬间，王柳羿竟然连嘴巴都阖不上，任由白色的液体从他的嘴角溢了出来，衬的他刚刚被蹂躏过的脸庞和嘴巴都更为红润光亮，精液划过他的下巴，一滴一滴滴到他的锁骨上。

正如他下身的穴口，分泌出用来润滑的液体沿着他的臀肉和大腿根部汨汨的流了一地。

一片狼藉的是王柳羿。

喻文波的眼底一时阴晴不定。

他弯下腰舔了舔王柳羿嘴角的白色液体，在二人之间拉出一道透明的线，又把舌头收回嘴巴里打了一个圈，然后笑道：“味道果然不太好。”

只不过那笑容突然又变得狡黠，再下一秒他就把舌头探进了王柳羿的嘴巴里，消散在王柳羿耳边的是恶狠狠的一句：“那你也得给爷咽下去。”

喻文波的舌头和他的人一样，在王柳羿口中肆无忌惮的搜刮，然后将他留下的东西打包推到王柳羿的喉口，强迫他尽数咽了下去。

王柳羿咳的喘不上气来，喻文波有些心软的伸手去扶他。

然而王柳羿的意识已经稍稍有些恢复，他甩开喻文波的手，踉跄着站起来想要逃走，却忘了自己的右手手腕一直被喻文波紧紧的攥在手里没有分开过。

下一秒他就被喻文波一把拽回怀中捞起来扔到了床上。

都到现在了还要跑，喻文波气极反笑，他随意的将王柳羿身上的衬衫退到手腕处，就势打了个结，王柳羿的右手就那么被绑在了床头。

这下跑不了了。

喻文波挑衅的目光大喇喇的看着他。

他眯着眼睛抚上王柳羿的腰腹，Omega在他的手下不由自主的瑟缩了一下。

王柳羿又作势要去推他，喻文波只得又将他另一只没被束缚的手腕捉起来，折到他的背后，压在二人身下，王柳羿彻底动弹不得。

喻文波另一只手又不安分的摸上王柳羿的脖子，脸埋在他的颈边，带着笑意咬着后槽牙喘息着开口道：“你他吗再跑啊？还他吗想跑吗？啊？还敢跟我提史森明，啊？上周是他妈你们俩一起出去吃火锅了吗要不要细数一下你那些猫爬架？恩啊？”

每说一句手下用力就更重一分，王柳羿终于开始不自觉的哼哼唧唧，全身上下每一处都软了下来，像只小兔子一样“呜呜呜”的若有若无念叨着：“好痛，走开走开，我错了，唔嗯嗯，喻文波你走开……”

喻文波听到这软绵绵地求饶声，像是被挠到了痒痒肉，开心的去吻他的嘴巴，一边吻一边自信的得意洋洋道：“我知道你就是欺负我对你心软，一贯会用这软绵绵的样子来让我投降，实际上你的骨头比谁都硬。”

喻文波放在他腰下的手开始不怀好意的去摸他背上的骨头：“骨头硬点也没什么不好，只要该软的地方是软的就好。”

“比如这里。”喻文波又缠绵的用牙齿捉住了他的舌头，继而话锋一转，带着笑意温柔道：“还比如这里。”

下一秒，喻文波的东西就挤进了他的穴口。

王柳羿浑身战栗着发出一声呜咽：“喻文波！”

喻文波其实只挤进了一点前端，但是王柳羿的反应大的令他吃惊。

他能感觉得到王柳羿全身都已经很乖的做好了准备，瘫软的像一滩水，但也感到身下的他在止不住发抖。

那双泪盈盈的眼睛里竟不知道是抗拒还是期待。

喻文波难得温柔地舔舐着他的耳朵，安慰着他的Omega，诱哄一般说：“蓝哥，不要怕，好不好。”

王柳羿想要说些什么，又不知该说些什么，他下身的穴口出卖了他。

喻文波的阴茎抵在那里，穴口翕动着翻出花肉来，是在邀请面前的Alpha进入，润滑的淫液争先恐后的往外挤出来，能听到细微的“噗噗”声。

迫不及待了，王柳羿。

想到这里，他的脸都烧得红透。

但是他实在无法开口吐出邀请。

喻文波的手还按着他脆弱的脖子，骨节分明的拇指正按在他的嘴角边，他笨拙的伸出舌头，舔了一下那截儿手指。

喻文波立刻心知肚明地故意将手指往他口中送了送，王柳羿的嘴巴刚被逼这手指粗壮许多的东西蹂躏过，已经得了些要领，他缓慢的吮吸着喻文波的手指，将他们吮的水光淋淋，浸满了自己口中的津液。

可是喻文波还是不为所动，只是从容自若的注视着他，将两根手指在他的喉咙里肆虐，压着他的舌头越探越深，模仿着刚才的抽插，仿佛在专心致志玩弄一个刚买的新鲜玩具。

王柳羿觉得他的穴口发起了大水，难耐的紧了紧双腿。

喻文波终于将手指掏了出来，直起身子，居高临下的看着他情动的Omega，嘴角还是勾起来，欠揍的笑着。

王柳羿只得将脸侧了过去，小声咕哝道：“那你轻点啊喻文波。”

虽然王柳羿总是一副好脾气的样子，说出来的言语总是柔软，但只有喻文波知道，那话里有时姿态强硬，让他无可奈何。

他只是一个臭弟弟，而王柳羿确实没有比他白长一岁，他总是斗不过他。

但是现在好了，王柳羿的嘴巴再硬，也硬不过他的鸡巴，他还是把他那张惹人生厌的嘴巴撬开了，让那张嘴巴从此只会吐露出柔情蜜意来。

喻文波心满意足：“我就不！”

喻文波将他的双腿掰开，往上压去，已经到极限了，王柳羿吃痛，轻轻的“嘶”了一声，喻文波越发得意：“老子就是要你痛。”

说着更大力的攥着他光滑的脚踝，蛮横的一头撞了进去。

痛，好痛。

他的Alpha就是要他痛。

想到这里，王柳羿的腰软的更加厉害，那痛就被轻易撞碎在喻文波的每一次喘息中，化为春水绕指，痒的他发疯。

是什么人，这么欺负他，他还爽的要命，王柳羿羞耻的溢出泪水。

喻文波发现了他的小情绪，托着他单薄的脊背和脖颈将他缓缓的扶了起来，两人交叠对坐，喻文波的身体年轻有力，稳稳的托着他的Omega，让他坐在自己的怀里，Omega就有些尴尬了，他瘦长的双腿不知如何是好，喻文波笑了笑，扶着他的双腿让他们缠绕在自己的腰间，一双狼一样的眼睛仿佛在看他的猎物：“蓝哥，你为什么哭，难道我不让你快活吗？”

何止快活，何止欢愉，简直只想醉生梦死，溺毙今朝。

我该怎么办啊，喻文波。

王柳羿刚接受到Alpha难得的温存，却又被他不怀好意的顶弄了两下，直顶的他向后仰去，露出他瘦弱到看得出血管的脖子。

喻文波赶忙拖住他，追上前去，一口咬在了他的颈间。

一定出血了，因为喻文波这个崽种开始温柔的舔舐那被咬的地方，是想掩盖他的罪行。

但是又有什么要紧，反正已经被欺负的那么惨了。

王柳羿刚想为他开脱，就感到后穴被一阵拉扯，下一秒喻文波的手指就探了进去。

喻文波看到王柳羿突然瞪大了眼睛，鼻尖红红的，嘴巴微张着，嘴角下巴一片潋滟，不知道是自己干涸的精液还是王柳羿自身的津液。

他的Omega为什么这么可爱。

喻文波再也受不住，阴茎大力的冲撞起Omega的前穴，双指也在他的后穴不停搅弄，穴肉和肠肉都吸得他爽的头皮发麻，他开始上头，一边胡乱的亲吻着，一边止不住的想要说骚话。

“蓝哥，你看呀，你上面的嘴巴刚给我舔过的，湿漉漉的，正好插到你下面的嘴巴……”

“蓝哥，你下面的嘴巴比你上面的嘴巴还喜欢……”

“蓝哥，再给我吸一吸，乖，再给我吸紧一些。”

而他的Omega早就被撞得只会发抖，嘴边哼哼唧唧的溢出来的都是些破碎的呻吟，黏黏糊糊的，一会儿像小猫在奶叫，一会儿又像小兔子在哭。

“蓝哥，宝蓝，……”喻文波贴上他的耳朵：“你叫我一声啊，我的宝，你叫叫我。”

王柳羿失神的回应道：“……喻文波……”

不对。

喻文波生气的咬到他的乳尖，一瞬间快感从下身的两个小穴中沿着脊背一路爬到大脑，王柳羿不禁发出一声短促的哀鸣。

喻文波继续咬弄着Omega小巧的乳珠，王柳羿果然开始软绵绵的抽泣道：“……杰……杰克哥……”

这个真的能把“杰克哥”喊出波浪线的小东西，是要要了他的命。

喻文波恨恨的将Omega猛地翻了过去。

王柳羿“嘤”了一声，脆生生的叫道：“哥！”

连“杰克”都省掉了。

王柳羿被他的Alpha按着腰跪趴在床上，Alpha的性器还插在他的穴肉中，不进不退的距离惹得他抓狂，他的右手还被绑在床头，拉扯着他不能很好的回过头去看他的Alpha，他只得挺了挺背，乖巧的塌下腰去，荡着他的盆骨往后凑，做了一个邀请的姿态。

下一秒喻文波的手指又抚上他的脖子。

喻文波真的很喜欢他的脖子，掌握住爱人脆弱又致命的地方，让他觉得痴迷。

王柳羿却也并不讨厌，不觉得危险，却觉得心安。

喻文波一只手捏住他的喉咙，从背后紧紧的抱住他，直到抱得他又开始痛。

“我能标记你吗？”喻文波在他耳后轻声说。

不知道为什么，王柳羿一瞬间觉得，这个覆在自己身上的男人，更像是臣服在他的脚下，几乎是在恳求他的施舍一样，请求标记他。

王柳羿一时失神，他们好像从很开始的时候就这样，彼此打闹着，撕咬着，谁都不服谁的，用尽了各种办法，最终还是亲吻着对方的脖颈长大了。

谁也没有说出口，但对方对自己的不同早已心知肚明。

“我同意。”

王柳羿也轻声回道。

下一秒，喻文波的犬齿就咬进了他的腺体，身下动作不停，像一把无坚不摧的锤子一样，一下一下凶猛的撞击着生殖腔。

不只是痛还是快感，是赏赐还是掠夺。

王柳羿开始胡乱的叫着喻文波，边喘息边哭喊：“……杰克……啊哥……不要了哥……好痛啊走开……喻文波……”

Omega意乱情迷时的胡言乱语无人回应。

王柳羿觉得，喻文波是一匹狼，他就是舍身喂狼的兔子，只为能看他桀骜的姿态，哪怕是自身血肉也供奉的心甘情愿。

而喻文波却觉得，如果自己是一匹狼，王柳羿就是他脖子上的颈圈，他迷信的跟随他的脚步，否则窒息的痛苦会让他抓破心肝。

是束缚，也是有人掌控的心安。

王柳羿终于还是被喻文波叼着后颈撞开了生殖腔，Alpha的阴茎在Omega生殖腔中快速成结，喻文波把自己锁死在了王柳羿的体内，精液一股股的喷到生殖腔的内壁上，王柳羿在自己的哭泣声中小腹渐渐隆起。

好涨好烫。

只这么想的一瞬间，快感也席卷了他的全身，王柳羿高潮了，他的大脑一片空白，接着就倒在了喻文波的怀里。

喻文波只是抬起身小心的将他的右手从床头解下来，细致的拢在怀里与他一起睡了过去。

他的性器还在他的生殖腔里，令他心满意足。

……


End file.
